1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel, anti-inflammatory 20-cyano-20,21-oxido steroids which are valuable in the treatment of inflammed conditions. These steriods are prepared by a novel process and are employed to prepare novel, effective pharmaceutical formulations.
Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,860 to Lincoln and Hogg, patented Nov. 19, 1957 discloses anti-gonal hormones which are useful as emulsifiers. The compounds of the U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,860 are progesterones and are entirely different from the novel compounds of this invention. By the process of that patent HCN is added to an .alpha.-halo-20 -keto-progesterone to produce a 20 cyanohydrin which is then converted, in the presence of base, to a 20,21-or a 17,20-oxide-20-cyano steroid. The process of this invention is entirely different.